


Dreams Turned Reality

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Slash, attempted humor, but give it a read anyways, this is all just trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's obviously something more than just their enemy-turned-best friendship, but neither of them will admit it.</p><p>What happens when the New Day, especially Xavier, and Christian become hell bent on making them embrace the love that clearly flows between them?</p><p>*Follow up to Late Night Cuddles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. This story is one of fiction and has never, nor will ever, happen.**

**A/N: You all have made me feel so appreciated and loved for the one shot I wrote, so here is the promised multi-chapter fic. The idea comes from tyugakelly, who is the second most wonderful thing ever (Y2AJ being first, obviously). So, please enjoy, and don't read if you don't like. Thanks! :)**

Chapter One:

One of the sweetest moments in a wrestler's career is when they make their triumphant comeback or debut and are met with a standing ovation. It's that moment, when you walk out from the curtain and everyone jumps up on their feet, screaming their heads off, that reminds you why you do this, why coming out here every day to these people, whether they love you or hate you, is worth it. It validates everything you've ever done and will ever do in your career.

Chris Jericho has had several of these moments.

Since ending his tour with Fozzy, Chris started working some live shows, but he wasn't sure if coming back on TV would be a good idea. The only thing he could truly do at this point is put over the younger talent, but he didn't want his past accomplishments to be ignored because the IWC thinks he's become a jobber.

Besides, there are the younger talent who need the time on air besides him. If they ever decide to make him comeback only for a night like he did to team with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, then that'd be fine. He'd be okay with that, but maybe working live shows would be what's best for him. Also, that way he could go on tour with Fozzy whenever he decided since he wasn't caught up in a storyline.

It's not that he doesn't want another sweet moment, another feud, more matches. It's just that he's up there in age, and it's time that fresh wrestlers are being showed every week besides him.

He's travelling with the company right now, so a lot of people have been speculating he'll come back for the Royal Rumble match. That couldn't be any less true. Sure, he is travelling with the company because that's what he's decide to do right now, but he isn't showing up on Raw tomorrow night, and he isn't going to be in the Royal Rumble. Someone else can have his spot, he doesn't need it.

Yes, if he can ever get the key for his hotel room and get a good night's sleep he will, indeed, be backstage for Raw. He's going to be there because he has to, and then he's going to appear on a live show. He doesn't care what anyone has to say about it.

Finally, the receptionist confirms his room and hands him the key. The elevator dings open for him and he gets in it, completely alone, and rides up to his floor.

He rolls his shoulders when he's about to unlock his door. Home sweet home.

"Oh my God! Chris!" Christian calls, running up to him. The blonde can barely contain his eye roll. What could Christian possibly want with him now? "Did you hear the news?"

"No, I haven't heard anything," Chris replies, unlocking his door and going inside. He was hoping Christian would get the message and leave and him alone, but he apparently isn't that lucky, because his fellow countryman comes into his room anyways.

"But this is _huge_!"

Chris rolls his eyes and rubs his face, "Look, I don't really care, Christian -"

"It's about AJ, though," Christian says, pouting slightly. This makes Chris perk up. What could possibly be so important about AJ that Christian is so persistent to tell him about?

Jericho crosses his arms over his chest, "What about him?"

"You're interested now, eh? Figured you would be," Captain Charisma smirks triumphantly, "Well, you know how Vince was talking about bringing in new guys from the indies?"

"Of course I do," The news that Vince was actually going to let established independent veterans into his company had shocked Chris, especially since he was looking for people who were actually talented instead of potential jobbers. It started with the Beast of the East special and has continued sense.

"Well, apparently AJ's contract ran out in December," Christian says, pausing to add suspense, "and Vince is interested."

Y2J's heart stops beating. Did he just hear that right? "W-what?"

AJ Styles in the WWE? The biggest wrestling company in the world? That can't be true.. can it? No, there's no way. AJ's a TNA Original and the biggest name on the indies. There's no possible way for Vince to be able to bring him in and not recognize his past accomplishments. He'll have to admit there are other companies, and -

"AJ is going to get signed before the Rumble," Christian says, interrupting the other man's rapid thoughts, "I don't know when he'll actually debut, but I'd be genuinely surprised if it wasn't on the PPV."

Chris is still in shock. Pretty much everyone, if not everyone, thought AJ was never going to be in the WWE, although he deserved to be over quite a few on the main roster. And now..

He's not gonna lie, he's missed AJ since they last met. They text every now and then, but their different time zones makes having a steady conversation difficult. Now they could travel together and -

"It's not official yet because he still has to finish up his indy dates and whatnot," Christian's eyes are bright with excitement and pride, "but it's damn exciting anyways."

Chris can't stop smiling, "Yeah, yeah it is."

"I just thought I'd let you know," Christian says, clapping him on the shoulder, "You gonna be on Raw tomorrow?"

Chris takes his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it in thought. He said he didn't want to come back, but the opportunity to get in the ring with someone who many consider to be the best in the world is too tempting not to make him reconsider, "I don't know yet, we'll see what happens."

"Okay, I gotta go before Edge kills me." Christian quickly leaves, closing the door behind him.

The Ayatollah of Rock-n-Rolla plops on his bed, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck.

His main goal is to put over younger talent, right? AJ is young, but he's basically a rookie. Helping him get over wouldn't be breaking his rules, even though he'll have to go on-screen to do so.

It'll be worth it, he's sure of it.

Chris fishes his phone out of his pocket and clicks on AJ's name to send him a text.

**CJ: are the rumors true?**

He leans back and lands on his pillows, dropping his phone beside him, rubbing a hand over his face. He probably won't get a response until later, and he'll probably just stay up thinking about it all -

His phone buzzes.

**AJ: wouldnt u like to know :P**

Oh, this is so not fair.

Chris sighs, sending him multiple frowny faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. This story is one of fiction and has never, nor will ever, happen.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone, here and on Tumblr, for being so kind and enjoying what I've written. All the wonderful feedback you've left has pushed me to write the newest chapter. So, thank you for that, I appreciate it greatly. :)**

Chapter Two:

So, Chris came back.

Not just for a one night appearance to make the arena electric - he's back for good. Or, until he either goes on tour or Creative kicks him off.

After AJ debuted at the Royal Rumble, he isn't sure if he wants either to happen.

Once Chris was eliminated and went to the back, he showered as fast as he could in order to catch his newest colleague. Thankfully, he found the man in question chatting with Xavier Woods and Jimmy Jacobs not far from the locker room.

AJ visibly lit up when he saw Chris, and the blonde felt the same happen to him on the inside. AJ moved like he was going to hug him, but thought against it. Instead, he gave an awkward yet adorable wave that makes Chris smile.

"You did really good out there," AJ says, returning his smile.

"Me?" Chris asks, raising his eyebrows, "You just about tore the damn roof off the place, and you outperformed everyone else."

Woods gives a dramatic eye roll, "Then Kevin had to ruin it."

"Hey, that could lead to a pretty good feud," Jimmy says, nudging AJ, "I mean, how cool would it be to see two of ROH's best alumnus steal the show on the biggest stage of them all?"

"You're the one on the Creative team, so make it happen," AJ teases, nudging Jimmy back. He smiles at the shorter man before looking back at Chris. "Are you ridin' with anyone? I've been hidin' all day so I didn't really have time to get a rental."

"I'm not riding with anyone, and I certainly wouldn't mind driving you," Chris replies quicker than what he meant to. Xavier looks at him, raising his eyebrows in question. Chris glares at him, and one-third of the Tag Team Champions just grins as if he knows.

What he could possibly know is beyond Chris, but he'll figure it out... eventually.

"Great! I'll see you two later," AJ says, giving Jimmy a hug. Xavier just gives him a nod before stalking off in the opposite direction like a man on a mission.

He thought the New Day were only supposed to be weird on camera.

"You ready?" AJ asks, breaking the Canadian from his thoughts. Chris gives Xavier's retreating form one last puzzling look before he nods and turns to walk towards the parking lot.

"So, you've been hiding all day?" Chris asks. When he had debuted at the Rumble all those years ago, all he had to do was where a hat that concealed most of his face and keep his head down until he got to the arena.

"Yeah, it was crazy, man," AJ replies, his eyes shimmering with joy, "Some of the backstage guys literally had me lay down in the back of the car all day while they drove over here. It wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but the reaction was definitely worth it."

Chris will forever have the image of AJ coming out to the loudest crowd he's heard in a long time, if not ever, engrained into his mind. It feels damn good to, once again, be a part of history, no matter how minimal his part may have been.

"It's a shame we didn't get to mix it up a little in there," Chris comments. The whole Rumble had been crazy, and he didn't want to make it look like he was targeting AJ by instantly going after him like KO did. So, he hung back and hoped that it would happen. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"I'm sure we will soon enough," AJ says hopefully, lightly elbowing the blonde, "Heck, maybe we'll even have a singles match. Imagine how great that would be."

"It would be pretty phenomenal," Chris doesn't realize what he said until after it came out of his mouth. AJ stops, giving him a look. He's about to add 'No pun intended', when the Phenomenal One's face breaks out into a grin, a laugh coming from his throat.

"I'd like to see our styles clash," The brunette jokes, looking all too proud of himself. It's really an adorable look on him.

Chris face palms, more at himself for the thought he had than anything. Did he really just call AJ Styles _adorable_?

AJ chuckles, "Beware, I'm very punny, and they're all pretty great."

"I'm sure they are," Chris shakes his head, smiling like a schoolboy around his crush.

~

"KOFI! BIG E!" Xavier shouts down the hallways, looking for his stablemates. He has his phone on his ear, but it's away from his mouth.

"How hard can they be to find?" Kenny Omega asks from the other line. He's one of the three people on the other line, anyways, "I mean, Big E has his name for a reason, and Kofi's pretty tall."

"Shut up. Don't make fun of E's triceps or Kofi's giraffe-like abilities," Xavier deflects as he turns down another hall. Where could they have gone in such a short amount of time? Xavier had only left them alone for, maybe, five minutes so he could talk to AJ and Jimmy. There's no way they could've gotten so lost in that time frame.

"What the hell is a tricep?" DOC Gallows questions, sounding completely perplexed. Xavier rolls his eyes. He doesn't have the time nor the patience to deal with such stupidity, not when something so important has begun.

Finally - _finally_ \- he spots his New Day brethren. At catering. He was just there! Xavier sighs, glad he had found them in the nick of time.

"KOFI! BIG E!" Xavier yells, running up to them, "Where the hell have you two been?! I've been combing the _entire_ arena looking for you two!"

"You could've just called us," Kofi says, gesturing to the phone pressed against Xavier's face.

Xavier rolls his eyes. How is he supposed to get anything done when his supporting crew is acting like crew. "We don't have time for technicalities, Kofi! Something _huge_ is happening as we speak, and we need to have a game plan!"

Big E rises, taking in the situation for its seriousness, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you out here," Xavier says, looking around, "Quick! To the Bat Mobile!" He turns on his heels and scurries to the parking lot, Big E hot on his heels.

"We don't actually have a Bat Mobile," Kofi tries to reason, but gives up, just as he normally does. He hurries after his friends.

"Wait, do you really have a Bat Mobile?" Kenny asks, sounding curious.

"This is not the time for questions," Xavier snaps, waiting outside the car for Kofi to unlock the door. The tall West African finally does, and Xavier all but jumps into the backseat. Xavier puts his phone on speaker so the conversation can be heard by everyone. Big E sits on the passenger's side, and Kofi gets in the driver's seat and starts the car.

"Will you please tell us what is so damn important?" Kofi asks, turning around to pull out.

"Well, Kofi-"

"Why is his question allowed but not mine?" Kenny interrupts.

"Shut up, Kenny," Xavier demands, glaring at the phone as if he could feel that all the way in Japan, "To answer your question Kofi, something beautiful is happening. I can only describe it in one word," He looks out the window, holding his hand over his heart, "Love."

"Oh, that truly is a beautiful thing," Big E agrees, getting gooey on the inside.

"Love? What about it? Who's in love?" Kofi questions, melting a little himself. He feels a little bad for being impatient with Xavier now that he knows at least part of the situation.

"It's not just anyone - or anyones, if that's even a word. These people are very important to not only this company, but to us. If their love turns sour or stays untouched, this will be a dire consequence for us all," Xavier lowers the pitch of his voice to add effect, "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, yes we do," Big E replies, turning around in his seat to stare at Xavier, "Please tell us who it is, wise one."

"I know it may sound a little preposterous at first, but believe me - it is _real_! I saw it with my own eyes not too long ago," Xavier pauses to add suspense, "Chris Jericho.... and AJ Styles."

Karl Anderson laughs loudly, "The guy AJ slept with during the Beast in the East thing?"

"Say what now?!" Xavier snaps, eyebrows raised up to his forehead. Their love is so new, fresh, and untouched. They couldn't possibly have slept together.

"They didn't actually sleep together. AJ has said so many, many times before. Karl's just being a dick," Kenny explains, "You really need to cut that stupid rumor off anyways. It's obviously not true."

"They stayed in the same hotel room all night long. How can you honestly believe nothing sexual happened?" Karl asks, "Besides, you didn't see the way they looked at each other. The Jericho dude looked like he wanted to throw AJ against the wall and fuck him right there, and AJ looked like he actually wanted that to happen."

"This has been going on for months and no one told me about it?!" Xavier snaps, feeling betrayed by his dear friend Kenny for not giving him this information sooner. "You know what? That doesn't even matter. We have to make sure they realize their feelings for each other and properly act upon them, or we all will suffer!"

"How exactly will we suffer?" Kofi asks, not quite understanding that part of the situation.

"Have you ever seen Chris Jericho pine over someone?" Xavier scoffs, "It's embarrassing and overwhelming. It's literally the only thing he can think about. Imagine how horrible it would be to listen to Chris Jericho talk about AJ Styles every single day, over and over again. No one wants that! So we have to act fast before things get out of control!"

"I think everyone is on board," Kenny says, and everyone mumbles their agreement, "So, what exactly is our plan?"

Xavier grins mischievously, "Our plan shall proceed like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos as you please!
> 
> Also, I'd really appreciate it if you'd come follow me on Tumblr! My url is currently teamambrollins23 , but seeing as they are no longer OTP, I might end up changing that, I just haven't figured out how, yet.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
